Technical Field
The present invention relates to a lighting apparatus provided with a light source and, in particular, to a lighting apparatus having the shape of an electric bulb.
Description of Related Art
In recent years, with advancement in development of high luminance light emitting diodes (LEDs), in place of light sources such as incandescent lamps and fluorescent lamps, LEDs having features of low power consumption, long life, and the like are increasingly widely used as light sources in lighting apparatuses or the like.
A lighting apparatus employing as a light source a light emitting element such as an LED includes: a board on which the LED is mounted; and a heat sink releasing heat generated by the LED. For example, a lamp is disclosed in which a board on which an LED is mounted is brought into close contact with a board mounting surface of a heat sink fabricated from aluminum and then they are attached to each other with screws (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-73438).